If Walls Could Talk
by Repmet
Summary: Ryou sits in the house he lived in with Bakura, remembering his old life, realizing hee's had a second chance at a normal life, even after everything that has happened. (RyouxSerenity)


Warnings: Some violence, lot's o' angst, kind'a badly writen and odd. Short.

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

**If walls could talk**

O0o.o0O

It was early, wide eyes open to confirm the enviable and thick lashes blinked in the sudden artificial light. God it was early. He looked up and over at the doorway, trying to make out the intruder that had so rudely flipped on his light. She stood framed in the door way, her hands on her hips and a pout in her lips. Her brown hair was slung over one shoulder, in its long sleek sheets and her smiling eyes glared playfully at him in the dim morning.

"Wake up sleepy head, it's time to go."

He rolled over and pulled the heavy blankets over his head, muttering some unknown sentence of denial-it was _not_ time to go...it was _time_ too sleep. He made fake, sleep indused snoring noises, groggily hoping to win himself a few extra monuments of uninterrupted bliss...but no.

She walked forward, her flip flops making small noises on the scant carpet, stepping over a red ugly stain and sitting down on the edge of the bed. But this simple act of sweet kindness was not what it appeared to be. Instead of slowly lifting black the covers to shaking the boy lovingly, she took the blanket in both hands and yanked hard, pulling it from the bed and into and empty corner of the room.

"Get up! Come on, you don't want to miss the plane!" She screeched her voice too playful for such an early and rude awakening.

The boy shivered as his bare chest and boxer covered legs met Jack Frost's winter morning, and he put a pillow over his snowy white hair. "Nu uh!" Was the defiant mumble.

The pillow too was soon ripped from the bed, followed by the other two, incase he thought of them as refuge. "Please get up Ryou!" She pleaded, sitting back down to stroke his head, "Please?"

Ryou sighed, turning over slowly, glaring up at his lover, who was dressed and ready for traveling. "Ah, do we have to go so..." yawn, "so..." yawn, "early?"

"Yes, you booked the tickets remember, don't blame me for this. What happened to Mr. Get-up-and-go?"

"He's tired." Ryou sighed, sitting up as the bed beneath him creaked. "When did you get here?"

"About three hours ago, you were still out, so I got the stuff together."

Ryou grumbled annoyed, then swung his legs out of bed and letting his bare feet touch the thread bare carpet. He landed a soft kiss on the girl's cheek. "I'll be out in a second, love." He muttered, yawning as he made his way to the shower.

Serenity Wheeler sat on the bed, a queer smile on her face. She closed her eyes for a second, her long brown hair falling in front of her face. She sighed, fingering a hole in the mattress. It would be good for Ryou to leave...the house held too many dark and empty memories, too many disturbing red spots on the carpets and walls, too many thought and pains. She stood up, shaking her head to clear it slightly. She supposed he insisted on staying here one last night, to say some sort of good bye. Good bye to the thing that went bump in the dark.

She stood up, sighing gracefully, and walking from the room, picking up the odd thing that was left in the house and walking towards the old kitchen. The kitchen sink was slightly rusted-as was all the water in the house-and bad to drink. The refrigerator was gone, they'd dropped it off at the dump station a month ago, and the gas oven had yellow stains on it that, no matter how much she tried, Serenity couldn't get out. She sighed, as scuffed her feet on the plastic tile floor, sitting down at a chair that creaked and setting the things she'd found in the house. A small wood box, tucked in a hole in the floor under the stairs, and a glass vase.

Even from down stairs she heard the shower turned off, and stood up, taping closed the last box and lifting it up to set next to the stack of other's by the door. Yugi was going to see to the shipping, and to look at the house after it was re-carpeted (something they had decided to get done after they left). A few minutes later Ryou came down the stairs, now awake, his downy hair softer than usual as it fell over his shoulders a bit.

"Morning." He smiled, leaning forward to peak Serenity on the cheek again. "Ready to go?"

Serenity nodded, pulling her jacket on from where she had hung it up on the back of her chair. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Ryou nodded, looking around. "Okay...just gim'me a sec, okay?" He looked up at her for a moment, but his face was etched with concentration and sadness.

Serenity watched him for a monument, and then nodded. "I'll meet you in the car then."

"Yeah...alright," Ryou nodded, kissing her once more, though he wasn't really there anymore. Serenity let out a small smile as she walked out the door. Ryou stood where he was, staring off into oblivion at the walls. He heard the distant sound of a car engine start u, and Serenity backing up a bit so she wouldn't have to carry the boxes too far to put them in the back of the mini van.

He sighed, bowing his head and going to sit on the stairs. He crouched down, letting himself slide onto the familiar step, leaning against a pealing wall and shuddering slightly. He closed his eyes slowly, memories of pain flashing through his mind. _Him_, hitting him and throwing him at the front door. Being kicked and screamed at as he writhed in pain on the floor, cowering on this stair step and shivering with fear as _he_ opened the door. So many memories, none of them good, they haunted his childhood and even now when he was grown, and starting a family. Things that burned into the mind, things that dug at the soul and make the heart feel empty. He opened his eyes, not wanting to flash back any more, not wanting to remember. He looked down at the decaying stair step, his fingers digging under a warn crack where it connected to the other wall. He popped up a floor board, exposing the hidden compartment. It was almost empty, Ryou remember the day _he_ had found it, the little hidden slot, smaller than a bread box. _He'd_ thrown everything across the room, broken windows, and burned pictures. Now all that lay there was a small, rusty key that wound a broken music box. Ryou reached down slowly, an old fear gripping him. He picked up the key and pocketed it, slipping the cover to the step back on and closing his eyes once more.

They never had any pictures in the house growing up, _he_ hated pictures, _he_ said they were nothing but sentimental memories of things out of one's control. _He_ said they were one the things that made you weak. Ryou remember the flash of a candle light, the sneer on a evil face, and the pain that shot through him as he screamed out for _him_ to stop...'please, not that one.' Ryou clenched his eyes shut, the flash of his mother's face engulfed in the flame of a candle, the waxy surface of the black and white picture melting in the heat, the rest burning into ashes on the floor of the hall. He had screamed, and cried, he'd sobbed for his mother to come back, and _he_ had laughed. _He'd_ stood there and laughed, as Ryou had curled into a ball, and had what...what had the physiatrist called it? An 'episode'. _He_ had bored of the broken boy eventually, walking away from him and leaving Ryou to scream at the walls of the house.

Oh if walls could talk, the things they'd say about the two people-the person in all reality- that had live between them. Ryou's eyes opened slowly, and he felt tears, now alien, falling down his cheeks. He hadn't cried in years, nothing seemed as bad as if used to be, and so he hadn't cried-through flash backs and relapses he'd kept a straight face. But now the tears trickled down his face in their slow, painful way. And Ryou stood up, looking at the walls with as much hatefulness as they showed him. They laughed at him, they mocked him, and they bore his blood. He had been lock in here for almost a year before anyone realized where he really was. And the walls, they had soaked up Ryou's fears, and they had changed, so they were no longer walls, but bars of a cell...holding him back from the world, only opening to let in the devil.

Ryou whipped his face, he dusted his pants off and rested his hand on the front door handle. He'd been locked inside the house for a year, and if walls could talk, they'd recount all the...episodes...the boy had been through, the screaming in fear, trapped inside his own mind until _he_ came home. And then even _he_ was ashamed of what _he_ had done, _he_ only yelled more, and hit harder. If walls could talk, they'd tell you the silence and the empty eyes...the pain that was held in a blank expression and the fear in dark. And then _he_ had cried at what _he_ had done to the boy, and held the broken child. But the damage had been done, and the scars remained. A year of screams, and two years of silence.

Ryou pushed open the door into the sun light and plastered a smile on his face. If walls could talk, they'd crazy…right along with Ryou. He sighed once more and waved at Serenity, who had finished packing the car and was now sitting in the passenger's seat, waiting. He opened the driver's door and slide into the seat, turning the keys that were stuck into the ignition still.

"Hey," Serenity leaned over and cupped his cheek lightly, looking into his sad face with concerned eyes. "You okay?"

Ryou smiled a crooked gesture that still managed to hold the sincerity of truth. "Yeah, just thinking you knows?"

"Uh huh, 'bout what." Serenity smiled, knowing the smile was a good thing, a closure smile, it meant he could move on.

"Just thanking Go-" He paused, the smile gracing his lips once more, but this time full of more humor than before, "Ra…Just thanking Ra that walls can't talk."

He backed the car out of the driveway and took one last look at the house, before pulling down the street and never looking back.

O0o.o0O

**The end**

* * *

Yeah, I know this is kind'a weird, and short, but I liked it. I think i'm gonna be writing some more one shots, so get used to my little quirky angst.Review all!


End file.
